


The Meeting

by Infinity (malecfeels)



Series: By Your Side [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bottom Magnus Bane, Confident Alec Lightwood, Cop Magnus Bane, Dominant Alec Lightwood, First Meetings, Human Malec, Jonathan Morgenstern - Freeform, M/M, Malec, Malec AU, Missions, Mystery Plot, Submissive Magnus Bane, Top Alec Lightwood, as always, slight dub con, villain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 21:11:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecfeels/pseuds/Infinity
Summary: “Are you gay?”“You just got a front seat to that sometime ago.”“That doesn’t mean you are gay.”“Do I not have the vibe then?”“I wouldn’t know. I am bisexual. And I definitely have a vibe.”“I can see that.”...Author is back with another questionable and scintillating Malec D/s series.Alec and Magnus meet for the first time under awkward circumstances. Magnus is blown away by his sheer beauty and other things. But unfortunately, he is also on a deadly mission for life.





	The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> One Year and Three Months later-  
> I AM BACK. I mean I was never really gone since I posted occasionally on my main 'malecfeels' account. But there was a reason I created this pseud. For sexy steamy Human Malec D/s series! And after my very successful first one, I am here presenting my new series! I am so excited I can't even <3
> 
> This might be on similar lines with my old series but its completely new and with new plot and new characterizations. Alec is a Dominant and Magnus is a Submissive as that will never change (That's my kink), but it has a new direction and hopefully more mature and better than my last series.
> 
> I have tried to give it a different twist as you can well read as I upload. It will have the same pattern of single long chapters in the series. I just find it better that way. I have written around 4 stories and I will try uploading within a week gap. I don't want to coincide with the ongoing shadowhunters episode. 
> 
> I'll stop my incessant blabber now and let you get on with the story. I am scarily nervous about this. Its been quite some time. I hope you guys like it. And please share all of your honest thoughts regarding this!
> 
> Thank you <3 <3
> 
> WARNINGS- Slight Dub Con. Nothing too graphic.

Magnus weaved through a crowd of swaying bodies and glittering lights. The air was thick with party smoke and the scent of rich alcohol. His ears rung harshly with the noise around him. He could barely hear the song over the pounding of feet on the floor. Even for him, it was all too much.

Even though Magnus was a party animal himself, he had hoped for a little peace and quiet that night. He had wanted to lie down in his balcony and count the stars. Not push through a crowd of drunk people who didn’t care about anything except the music and the alcohol.

Magnus thought again to have a drink and make this night a little easier. But he had job to do. And even though he was long past being a part of the law, the habits still stuck.

“Excuse me.” He bent over the bar and signaled the bartender who was rapidly making drinks. He didn’t seem to hear Magnus. “Hey!” He called out loudly.

“Yeah? What can I get you?” The man said, straining towards him.

“I am looking for Lightwood. I heard he is here tonight.”

“Who?” The man yelled.                       

“Lightwood! Your boss!” Magnus yelled back, cursing the loud music.

“He’s not here!”

“Where can I find him?”

“I don’t know!”

With that the bartender turned away, hands snapping at the drinks on the bar. Magnus sighed, trying to get a look at him but he was clearly avoiding his gaze. He had figured it wouldn’t be easy to meet this guy, especially in here. And any other time he would have let it go. But not tonight.

“Hey!” he called out to the man again.

“Look man, I told you-“

Magnus slowly slid the crumbled note towards him. “I just need some of his time.”

The bartender gazed at it for a second and then looked up at Magnus. He let out a crooked smile. “He is _not_ here tonight.”

Magnus narrowed his eyes at him. He barely suppressed the urge to fist his fingers and throw a punch. He was not really a patient man these days.

“Listen pal, I admire your loyalty or whatever it is. But if you don’t want to spend the night rotting behind bars, you will give me what I want. I’ll even let you keep the money.” Magnus said steadily and was rewarded with a guarded expression in the man’s face.

“Cops usually don’t come around asking for him like this. It would have been much easier to just take an appointment in his office.” He said, folding his arms.

“Easy is never my style.” Magnus smiled cheekily. “You see, I have much more important things to do than chase around your boss. And the more you make me wait, the more trouble I can cause to the _both_ of you.”

The bartender eye’s narrowed just a little bit. “Not that he’s done anything wrong, but since you are being a pain in my ass I’ll let you meet him” He held up a hand as Magnus started to speak. “ _After_ half an hour. He is in the club but he is busy.”

Magnus bit the inside of his cheek and forced himself to smile.  “That is fine. I’ll just…mingle I guess.”

“Whatever man.” He said, “Now take your money away and let me do my job.” He spared one last suspicious glance and turned away to the waiting customers.

Magnus contemplated leaving it just to spite him but he did seemed like a good guy and so he picked it up and walked away. Half an hour was a good time to spend with some booze and the pretty people he could see around him. Pity he wasn’t going to do that though. He was here to see Lightwood. And he was going to see him _now_. He was the last person he wanted to deal with. Obnoxious rich businessmen who were always conveniently busy were very far from his type. They thought themselves to be above the law and that had always made Magnus’ blood boil. He was sure this Lightwood person would be the same. He would just take what he needed and be on his way.

There was nothing more in his life than his mission.

* * *

 

The place was easy to find. It was just as he had suspected. The owners of clubs like these always had their own little spacious space tucked away in the corner. This was a private wing on the top floor and was obviously not open to all. The sound of music was numbed here and the place appeared to be quite and calm. Magnus was sure he would find him here. He turned around the corner and stopped short as he saw two bouncers flanking what appeared to be the entrance to the wing. He internally cursed at the huge obstacles who would surely stop and report him to the security. He looked around a little and found a small passageway that was unguarded. He smirked, now all he had to do was create a distraction. He took out his iPod and thumbed through the playlist. He had something that would work perfectly for this occasion. He hit play and quickly slid the small device in a dark corner away from him.

Slowly, the hallway started to fill with the soft noises of moans of a man and a woman. There was no doubt about what the noises entailed. Magnus muffled his grin as he saw the bouncers startle and turn towards the source of the noise and then look at each other.

“Not again.” One of them grumbled. “Out of all the places…”

“You go this time.” The other one said quickly.

“Why me?”

“Just go!” the noises were getting louder now, completely filling the hallway. “Damnit, if the boss gets disturbed-“

“You are coming with me!”

“Mark-“

“Come on man!”

“Alright alright. Geez…”

Magnus watched, his eyes twinkling with mirth as the two bouncers made their way towards the far corner. He pressed himself to the wall as they walked past him with bated breath. Then the way was clear and he quickly rushed towards the small passageway that would completely hide him from the bouncers. They were soon going to find his little trick and get suspicious. He had to confront Lightwood before that happened. It seemed like too much trouble to talk to one man. Magnus hoped as hell that the information would be worth it.

The private wing was not much with just three rooms in a semicircle and a sofa out front. It was much cleaner and quiet in here. It smelled pleasantly like polished wood and musk. It was a completely different part of the club. Magnus quickly glanced over the three doors. Only one of them was open. He started making his way towards the door but he abruptly froze as he heard something.

A painful yell.

_What the fuck?_

It was for just a moment but Magnus was sure he had heard it for what it was. His gaze whipped towards the middle door from where the voice had come. It was closed.

 _My god_ , he thought, _was someone trapped in there?_ He frantically thought. His cop persona took over and he quickly pulled at the door. It was locked just as he had suspected. That wouldn’t stop him. With deft fingers and years of practice, he had the locked cracked and the door opened before he could even think properly about the situation. Magnus had always been a shoot first, ask questions later kind of guy.

And he knew that one day it was going to come bite him in the ass.

He just didn’t think it would be tonight.

The sound reached him before his gaze settled inside the room. Magnus had anticipated some of what he would find. But never did it occur to him even for a single second that he would find _this_. It took him more than a moment to take in exactly what was happening in the room. There were two men in it, one of them almost completely hidden behind the other. But Magnus could clearly see the wooden cross he was tied to. And the completely naked body glistening in the low light. And the red gag in his mouth with saliva dripping on the sides.

Fuck. He had walked right into a BDSM scene.

Magnus swallowed hard, his throat gone dry and turned his gaze to the other man who had gone still in front of the tied up man. He could tell that his gaze was slightly turned towards Magnus but he hadn’t turned around. Magnus let his eyes wander down and was captivated by the naked back bunched with muscles staring back at him. He was wearing black jeans riding low on his waist and Magnus was surprised by his sudden urge to see him without them. Before he could salivate further, he was snapped out by the low grunts coming from the tied up man. His eyes had widened, an alarmed expression on his face.

Magnus straightened and opened his mouth to say something. But before he could, the man with the glorious naked back bent towards the now squirming man and started to whisper something in his ear. It was too soft for him to hear and he almost stepped forward to listen to it. Because whatever it was, it completely wiped the alarmed expression off his face. And in under a moment, his face was shuddering with heady passion and willing submission. He moaned something incoherent and squeezed his eyes shut, squirming against the cross.

“Say it.”

Magnus jerked a little at the unexpected deep voice that came from him. For a second he thought it was directed at him. But the man was still looking intently in front of him. With a quick movement, he had unclasped the red gag from around his mouth.

“I won’t do anything until I hear it.”

“Ye-yes.”

“Yes, what?”

“I want it. Please. I wa-want it here..now.”

“In front of him?”

“ _Yes_.”

Magnus’ gaze shot up and met his lust filled ones trained with a desperation he had never seen before.

“Keep your eyes on him.”

“Yes sir…”

The wild gaze trained on him with a steely resolve. Magnus knew he should do something, say something. But he was frozen. He was rooted to the spot, pinned under an unraveling gaze and a feeling so surreal that he couldn’t do anything but stand there and look. Look as the man moaned softly and slowly at the movement below him. Feel the tendrils of something flow down his own neck as he watched the jerky movements. The cuffs held tight and immobile. Magnus himself was held in his metaphorical bindings, unable to do anything but to just take in.

The man pressed his head against the cross, sweat pouring down his face and down his chest which was partially hidden by the towering figure in front of him. But he didn’t move his eyes away from Magnus. He could see the torment and pleasure pool in his already burning gaze. He could see it all in his eyes. Magnus’ breathing was getting heavier as the weight in his pants tightened. His eyes were torn away from the burning gaze towards the naked back glistening with sweat. His cock twitched with every movement he made. Slow, sensual and steady. He wanted to take a step closer, he wanted to run his hands down that hard muscle, wanted to feel that movement on his own…

“Ah!” The man gasped loudly. He was sweating profusely and his entire body was quivering like a leaf. “Pl-please. Let me… _come_.”

The movements turned rapid and quick as his face contorted in something akin to a mixture of pain and pleasure.

“Plea-se.. I can’t..”

“You have my permission.” The deep voice reverberated again. There was a split second of relief on his face before it was dashed quickly. “But you need his too.”

Magnus was far too gone with half of his senses blown to understand what that meant. His eyes were glued to that tall figure with his precise movements and deep voice. Everything about him was so overwhelming. And he hadn’t even seen his face yet.

“Go on. If you want to come, then you have to ask him.”

“Plea-please sir. Let me come.”

Magnus jerked his gaze back to the shaking man who was so on the verge that Magnus felt it himself. “I…” he started, trying hard to gather his thoughts.

The man gasped again, his eyes almost rolling above his head. “Pl-please sir.”

Magnus breathed out. “Yes. You have my permission.” He said as clearly and loudly as he could.

The man grunted and yelled and made some kind of a keening voice signaling his release. Magnus could feel his relief as if his own. He could feel the waves crashing over him as he moaned incoherently for the next few minutes, riding through it. Magnus’ gaze was pulled back to the tall guy, standing straight in front of him now. It was an uncanny desperation to see him turn around and look at him. Almost as if he heard him, he slowly turned around and finally showed his face.

Magnus caught his breath. His already weak legs turned to jelly and he almost face planted to the floor. Because that sight was breathtaking. Magnus had seen some pretty faces but this was something else. Maybe it was the situation or the sweat rolling off his naked chest. But Magnus had never laid eyes on anyone so breathtakingly beautiful.

His black eyes pierced his own, flecks of brown deep within them. They shone with something deep and familiar, in a way that reflected off his own. His hair was wavy and soft strands curled around his forehead. And his lips were sinful as hell. He could drown in those depths, tangle in those strands and feel in those lips.

Magnus felt like he had finally lost his mind.

“Can you wait outside for me please?” He said in his deep tone, snapping Magnus out of his thoughts. “I’ll join you as soon I take care of him.”

Magnus blinked. “Yes. Okay.” He forcibly tore his gaze away from the black depths and looked over at the man still tied to the cross. He was now hanging limp, looking completely drained. “I am…” he trailed off trying to find the words.

The man looked up at him and gave him a tired but sated smile. “Thank you sir.”

Magnus swallowed. “Yeah.” He shook his head. “I am going to wait outside.” He said and quickly turned around. He caught a last look on the tall guy, he was sure that was the man he had been looking for.

 _Alec Lightwood_ , his mind unhelpfully supplied the name. He was still looking at him with his unnerving piercing gaze, something unreadable on his face.

Magnus fled before he was reeled in with that gaze again. He had to get out of there before he started feeling that walking in this room was one of the best things that had ever happened to him.

Magnus was more angry than flustered by the time Alec Lightwood came out after ‘taking care of the man’. It had taken him an embarrassingly long time to get his composure back and not act like a horny teenager in a shady bar. His head was still reeling with what had happened and his body was nowhere near under control but he had managed to grasp onto his anger now thrumming through him. It was mostly at himself for walking into the room and losing his cool but Lightwood didn’t need to know that.

He was standing outside the private room this time under the glaring eyes of the bouncers. It had been a whole other show of embarrassment talking and explaining to them. They were gazing at him with watchful eyes now. He couldn’t blame them considering what had happened and he just hoped to convince Lightwood not to fire them or something.

Magnus couldn’t stop the small lurch of his heart at the sight of him again, sauntering towards him with his piercing hazel eyes. He didn’t think there was any way he was going to be able to stop the earlier images whenever he looked at that face. It was getting him frustratingly hot and bothered again.

“About what happened…” Magnus started wanting to be clear and not wanting to stand dumb and flustered before him ever again. He had to take back control even if his body didn’t seem to want it.

Alec didn’t answer and just kept walking towards him till he was almost in his face. His eyes bore right through him alight with a fire, pinning him to the spot.

“If you think walking in like that on a scene is some kind of a funny thing, then you are absolutely wrong.” Alec started speaking in a clipped tone. “He was in a vulnerable state. You are lucky he had a thing for exhibitionism and thought I had set it up for him or else you would have seriously scarred his mind.”

Magnus breathed in roughly, his mind whirring with instant shame and fear. “I didn’t know. I thought-”

“This wouldn’t have happened if you had simply _thought_ about the situation.” He said, his face a hard mask.

Magnus clenched his eyes shut, all his anger ebbing away to replace the deep shame he was now feeling. He hadn’t truly realized what he had done beyond what he had felt. He hated being in the wrong. But he deserved this reprimand.

“I am sorry.” He said miserably, shaking his head. “I wasn’t th-thinking clearly. I shouldn’t have done any of this.”

There was silent beat. Magnus didn’t want to open his eyes and look up at the scornful face. Suddenly he felt a light touch near his right eye. “Look at me.” His order was a mere whisper.

Magnus didn’t even have to think before he was opening his eyes. He was standing close again, his gaze focused on him. “I am really sorry. I didn’t mean to.” He whispered again. He stood with bated breath as Alec looked at him silently. Then his face softened just a little.

“I know you didn’t mean to.” Alec said steadily. “It’s okay. It’s done.”

“Is he okay?” Magnus asked, swallowing hard.

“After what I did?” He replied, with a sudden quirk to his lips. “He’s more than okay.”

Magnus was captivated by that face and he couldn’t stop his body from responding again. He quickly took a step back trying to get it under control. He had already made enough mistakes. “Uh..That’s good. I am really glad.”

“He’s particularly thankful to you.” Alec continued.

Magnus snapped his gaze away from his fine arm muscles and looked at him. “Huh? He should know I didn’t do anything. It was all you.”

“He definitely knows. But you do have a…charm when it comes to that.” He said, folding his hands. “I was surprised myself and that’s a rare thing.”

Magnus bit the inside of his cheek hard. “I did not come here to discuss about that.” He said as firmly as he could. “I need to talk to you about something important.”

“I gathered from the elaborate planning and the barging in.” He commented.

“Not elaborate really. It was just easy and fun” Magnus said and then widened his eyes as he quickly continued. “Not _that_ part though! I didn’t plan that and I truly regret everything that I did.”

Alec smirked a little. “Next time you want to talk, you can just call me out for coffee or something. I wouldn’t have declined.”

“Right.” Magnus said slowly. He wasn’t sure if Alec was still angry or just making fun of him now. He slightly shook his head to get it on straight. “I don’t know about coffee right now but can we talk over some drinks maybe? I would understand if you didn’t want to talk with me right now after what happened..”

“Don’t beat yourself up over it.” Alec said. “Like I said, it’s done. I am actually curious about what a _persistent_ cop like you would want from me.

“Well, I may not be a cop really.” Magnus said slowly. He quickly continued as he saw his eyes narrow at him. “I _was_ one. But I don’t officially work with the force anymore. This is more like…freelancing.”

Alec appeared to be in thought for a while.

“I really need your help. I promise, I am not here to cause you any trouble.” Magnus said honestly.

“I’ll hear you out.” Alec finally said. “Let’s get out of there though. Drinks are on you.”

Magnus nodded gratefully. “Yes. Okay.” He continued under his breath. “I definitely need a drink. Or ten.”

* * *

 

Alec took him to a different place that was just close by to the one they were in.  It was a small restaurant that wasn’t much crowded with just a few patrons out for late dining. Magnus was thankful for the quiet and the fresh air even if it meant that he was more attuned to the man sitting in front of him now. He got a closer look in the bright lights of the restaurant at the smooth fair skin with the contrasting black hair curling on it. He had the beginnings of a beard and dark smudges under his eyes which gave him a rough rugged look. Magnus couldn’t stop himself from thinking that he was the best combination of an angel and a demon.

But he was never ever going to say that out loud.

“Would you like something to eat?” Alec’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

“No. This is fine.” He indicated to his drink. “Please have whatever you want. It’s all on me.”

“You should try the apple pie.” He said. “It’s heavenly. Spilt it with me?”

“Uh sure.” Magnus shrugged. He twisted his hands under the table unable to shake the nervousness.

Alec signaled the waiter and relayed their orders before turning his piercing gaze on him.  “Now, what did you want to talk about?”

Magnus took a deep breath glad to be finally talking business. “I am looking for someone. A criminal. I have been trying to catch him for four years now. But he has always managed to slip away from me. Recently while investigating, I found that you have a connection to him.”

“Who is this criminal?”

“Jonathan Morgenstern.”

Alec’s eyes flashed dangerously and his hand clenched tightly around the glass he was holding. It was a minor display of emotion but considering what he had gotten so far, it was a lot. Just as he had suspected, Alec had a personal connection to the man he was hunting. And it wasn’t a good one.

“You are looking for him?” Alec said calmly. He leveled his now hard gaze on him. “Why do you think I have anything to do with him?”

“You are a man with immense control. I saw enough of that.” Magnus said. “Yet a single mention of him and you are close to losing it. I have seen enough signs to understand that.”

“You don’t know or understand anything if you are even thinking of going after Jonathan.” Alec said tightly.

“Don’t insult my intelligence.” Magnus snapped. “You don’t know me. I just want information from you. That’s all.”

“Then I can’t help you. I am sorry.” Alec said shortly, signaling to get up.

“Are you really that scared of him?” Magnus asked quietly.

That stopped him short. “What?”

“Why are you so scared of him?”

“I am not.”

“Then why are you running away?”

Alec narrowed his eyes. “Because you are on a stupid mission and I don’t want to be a part of it. I am not running away. I am _sparing_ you.”

“Did I ask you to?” Magnus said, his own eyes flashing this time. “I just need the information. What I do with it is my business.”

Alec leaned forward, his face a mask of cold anger. “Do you even know who you are after? What he has done?”

“The Morgenstern Company has incriminated fraud, sabotage, embezzlement, and money laundering crimes for the past 10 years. But that’s just his father, Valentine.” Magnus bit out. He leaned forward and continued, “His son Jonathan on the other hand…he is a psychotic bastard who has gotten away with thefts, torture, _rape_ and….” He clenched his fists tightly. It would never be any easy to remember this. “And murder. He has _killed_. But no one knows that.”

The cold mask on Alec’s face burned away to be replaced by a strange shocked expression. Magnus cursed himself to lose control like this. This was a civilian and he should have been careful. But that wasn’t fear on his face. The anger was still there but he was now looking at Magnus with a strange scrutiny. Like he was trying to see something inside him. It was unsettling.

Magnus narrowed his eyes. “Look. You don’t need to know any of this. My team has been chasing the guy for the past four years. The law has been unable to do anything to him because of the strong force behind him. His father owns half of the officers.” He said bitterly.

“Does _no one_ know about the murder thing?” Alec asked steadily, but there was an edge to his voice.

Magnus set a calculating gaze on him, “He was not directly involved.” He said shortly. “There is no evidence at all.”

“So the police has been unable to pin the murder on him?”

“What did I just say?” Magnus snapped. He did _not_ want to talk about this. He could feel his hands shaking at just the thought of it. “No one knows about his involvement in it. It was a giant mess. The department can’t do anything about it.”

Alec looked like he wanted to say more on the matter but thankfully he shut up. Magnus had the feeling Alec knew something and he wanted to press him about it. But this was not the time. The conversation was going way off track.

Magnus placed his hand on the table. “Listen. I know him better than most of the police force does. I _have_ to find him and put an end to this once and for all.”

Alec was looking at him, the earlier strange expression now slowly fading off his face. There was nothing now except a deep thoughtful expression as he silently gazed at him. “You know how dangerous he is. What can one man like you do about it?”

“I have my ways.” Magnus said steadily. “And I have some help. Like from you…you can give me information that will help me stop him.”

“What is this connection I have with him that you know of?” Alec asked suspiciously. “Because me, my family and my company are in _no_ way related to Morgenstern group or Jonathan.”

“Not now, you aren’t.” Magnus said cautiously. “But you were. Long years back. You and your family managed to bury all records. But I found a little something and that led me to you.”

Alec turned his gaze away from him towards the outside of the window. He didn’t appear to be nervous or agitated in the least like Magnus had anticipated.

“There was nothing illegal about severing all connections and burying all relations with Morgenstern.” He said quietly. “It was done to protect our family and the company.”

“I don’t care about that. I am not here to cause trouble to you or your company.” Magnus said. “I just want to know more about Jonathan. Your past with him could be important enough to take him down.”

Alec set his gaze on him again. Still calm and steady. “You can’t expect me to tell you everything about my past. There is a reason I buried it and don’t talk about it at drinking parties with my friends.”

“I don’t expect that.” Magnus said quickly. “I just…need the important parts. I know you won’t believe me but I promise that this will only stay between us. I have no one else to share this with anyway.”

Alec took a deep breath. “I am not sure how any of what I have to say can help you. It’s been almost 10-12 years since I have known Jonathan and his family.”

Magnus leaned forward eagerly. “Anything you can tell me is fine. From what I pieced together, you and he go a long way back. Almost like…brothers.”

Alec flinched harshly. “He is not my brother. I am in no way related to him or his…actions.”

“Believe me, I wouldn’t be sitting here if you were.” Magnus said. “I realize that this was way in the past.”

“My father has known Valentine since they were in college. They started the company together and worked for many years before they spilt up.” He said, his gaze distant. “They had a falling out in business after my father came to know about his illegal activities in the company. He left and opened his own firm.”

Magnus mulled it over. “And you and Jonathan?” he tried and saw his face close up again.

“I dated him when I was sixteen. Jonathan was 21. I was an idiot and didn’t know better.” He said shortly. “Then I left him after our father’s spilt up. It wasn’t easy to get away from him. It took some…hard years.”

Magnus knew there was a lot he wasn’t saying but he couldn’t push now. Besides he was still trying to take in what he said now. “You…. _dated_ him?”

“Seems like a ridiculous idea, doesn’t it?” Alec said with a short chuckle. “But it wasn’t to a sixteen year old who was infatuated by this stronger older guy who knew just the right things to say. Jonathan was cruel even then but I couldn’t see it.”

“Are you gay?” Magnus blurted out. He mentally slapped himself when he saw his distant thoughtful expression turn into a surprised one.

“You just got a front seat to that sometime ago.” He smirked.

“That doesn’t mean you are gay.” Magnus said defensively.

“Do I not have the _vibe_ then?” He said sarcastically.

“I wouldn’t know. I am bisexual. And I definitely have a vibe.” Magnus winked.

Alec gave him what he could only see as a smoldering look. “I can see that.”

Magnus would have loved to continue this little staring match now that he had a confirmation but he had to remind himself he was on a mission and he was going grossly off topic. He sighed internally and looked away. “Anyway…your scintillating past aside, what can you tell me about him now? Has there been no contact in recent years?”

“No.” Alec said sharply. “I have no interest in being anywhere near him and his business-“

“Did you know what he had been up to? The crimes he had been committing?” Magnus couldn’t help the slight tinge of accusation in his voice.

“Not to this extent, no.” Alec said without any offense. “My father kept close tabs on their company and its on goings and even testified against him in many cases. None of it held up. I stayed as far away from Jonathan as I could. I had my life to live as well.”

Magnus felt the sharp sting of shame and internally cursed himself. He silently gazed at him. “I can’t imagine having any kind of a relation with this monster. It must have been tough.”

Alec looked surprised for a moment before it masked with his blank expression. “It was.” He said quietly. “He was an important part of my life then. This was before he was a cold blooded criminal. I have tried to completely remove him and his memories from my life. But…it never really works out.” He continued in the same quiet tone. It hinted at something deeper than Magnus ought to know. He felt his heart break as he saw the man before him. And it was not out of sympathy. He _knew_ how he felt. Alec was just another victim. Just like him.

Magnus lightly touched his hand resting on the tabletop. “Thank you for telling me.” He whispered. “I am sorry for bringing all of this up for you. I didn’t mean to cause you any kind of pain.”

Magnus saw a different genuine expression pass over his beautiful features. It was surprise and something raw that rarely ever had a place on his face. But it was there now as he gazed at him with his deep brown eyes. It made his heart stutter in his chest and his skin tingle where he slightly touched him.

“It’s okay. It’s in the past.” Alec assured softly. “I just wish there was more I could help you with.”

Magnus shook his head. “It’s something new. It’s enough.” He smiled.

“You don’t have to do this alone.” Alec said seriously. “It’s too dangerous.”

“I like the thrill.” Magnus said lightly.

 “Not this one, you don’t.” He shook his head.

Magnus sighed. “I have been after this bastard for a long time now. He always manages to stay one step ahead of me. And now…after what…” he looked away as the memories which never stray too far away from his mind start to pour in again. He clenched his fists to control himself. This was not the time.

“What?” Alec whispered. His voice was so smooth and strong and his gaze burned on him but didn’t feel obstructive. “After what?”

“Nothing.” Magnus said firmly, looking up at him again. He quickly cleared his mind and his agonizing emotions. “All I meant was that he is spinning out of control and I need to stop him before he hurts anyone else.”

Alec looked like he wanted to say more but thankfully he didn’t push. Instead he just sighed and said quietly, “I don’t know why it has to be _you_ who goes up against him…even with your personal reasons.”

Magnus smiled a little. “I can take care of myself. I am very good at my job.”

Alec smiled back. “I am sure you are. You do look… _capable.”_

Magnus’ heart gave a little lurch and he felt his face go warm. He was not the kind of man who got flustered and flattered at compliments. He got them more than he liked but he carried them with grace. But with this man, he didn’t know why he was acting like a teenager approached by the first girl or boy in his life.

 “Right.” He said clearing his throat. “Thank you again for everything. I get that there’s more to the story than you told me. And if there is anything you feel is important and wish to tell me…I’ll be very glad.”

Alec nodded slowly. “I will help you catch him. Any way I can. Even if it’s beyond mere information.”

Magnus cocked his head. “Like how?”

“You are not the only one who is very capable. I have contacts and resources I can use to get more information on him. My father kept all the data on the company and particularly Valentine. It could help.”

Magnus’ heart thudded in excitement at hearing that. But he tamped it down and said cautiously, “Why would you do any of that?”

“I want to help you catch Jonathan.” Alec said simply.

Magnus gazed at him thoughtfully then nodded. “Okay. I don’t expect you to go above and beyond. Like you said, you have a…bad history with him. But I would gladly appreciate any help you can give.”

“Give me your phone.” Alec said suddenly.

Magnus frowned. “Why?”

“How do you plan to contact me again? Going to barge in again?” Alec asked smirking.

Magnus felt his face warm. “Right. No. No barging in.” he vehemently shook his head. One time was enough in his lifetime. He quickly passed on his phone. “You can call me anytime you want.”

“Really?” Alec asked, a gleam in his eye.

“I meant when or if you have more information about Jonathan for me.” Magnus quickly said.

“Hmm. That’s disappointing.” Alec said, thumbing on his phone.

“Really?” It was out of his mouth before Magnus could stop it. He mentally slapped himself.

Alec looked so goddamn pleased with himself as he passed the phone back to him. “Really.” He said, smiling. “Call me. And not just for work related.” He said it like an order.

Magnus cleared his throat as he saw the name and the number on his screen.

_Alexander Lightwood_

“Alexander?” He asked, looking up at him. Something passed over his face as he said the name.

“It’s my full name. But no one calls me like that.”

“Oh okay. Alec it is.”

“But I quite like the way you said it. I won’t mind.”

Magnus licked his lips as he saw the growing smile on his face. This man was something else entirely. And he himself had to stop acting like this, he thought frustratingly.

“Okay, Alexander.” He said with a confident smile of his own. The name rolled off his tongue perfectly. And it suited the man sitting in front of him. He pressed the call button on his phone and watched as it rung near Alexander. “You can save mine as Magnus Bane.” He said.

He smiled as he looked at him. “Finally. A name.” He said. “I will do that…Magnus.”

Magnus shivered a little as he heard his name being uttered by him. It was a simple word but it did something to him. He saw the pleased look in Alexander’s eyes and said in response, “I will call you, Alexander.”

He was equally pleased to see his eyes darken at him. Magnus couldn’t help the sudden pounding of his heart as he saw the dark gaze trained on him. It was overwhelming in the sweetest way. And wasn’t that the most inappropriate thing at the moment, he thought with a sigh. He needed to get out of here now. Before he did something stupid.

“I should leave now.” Magnus said, putting his phone back in his pocket. “I have taken up too much of your time.”

“I am not complaining.” Alec said truthfully.

“Well, I do have be somewhere.” Magnus said. He needed to be in his home with his trusted bottle of whiskey. “Thank you again for everything. If you remember anything else or want to tell me more then…-“

“I have your number.” Alec finished.

“Yeah.” Magnus said.

“Please be careful.” Alec said quietly.

That stopped him short. “What?” he asked.

There was certain kind of torment on Alec’s face as he said, “Going after Jonathan…you need to be very careful.”

“I know.” Magnus said softly. “I am.”

“We will meet again, Magnus.”

Magnus faltered a little. “Sure. Okay.” He said faintly. He put some money on the table and then started to get up.

“Can I drop you anywhere?” Alec asked.

“No need. I have my car.” Magnus said quickly. God he wanted to say yes. He was pretty sure if he did that, it would lead to more than just casually dropping him off home. And as much as he wanted it at the moment, he knew it was wrong. He couldn’t. He got up on his slightly shaky legs and looked down at Alec who was still steadily staring at him. “Goodbye then. Alexander.”

“Get home safely, Magnus.” Alec said. “Goodbye.”

Magnus turned around and left before he could convince himself to say some more. To look some more. And to feel some more.

As he left the restaurant, he felt Alec’s gaze boring in his back.

It took everything in him to not stop and gaze back at him.

* * *

 

Alec sat at the table long after Magnus had left, quietly sipping at the coffee he had ordered. His mind was a mess of thoughts and memories and emotions, something that hadn’t been stirred in many years now. Yet one little mention and he was back in the torrent of emotions he had barely managed to control then.

“Alec?” The voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

Alec looked up to see his brother standing near the table, frowning down at him. He hadn’t realized when he had gotten here as he had been deep in his thoughts.

“Jace.” Alec greeted him. “You got here quick.”

“Yeah. I mean you sounded a bit off on the call.” Jace said as he sat down in front of him. Where Magnus had been just some time ago. Alec didn’t even want to start thinking about Magnus and the issuing feelings with it. “And Doug told me that some cop came around asking for you. Is everything okay?”

Alec nodded assuredly. “Yeah. I met the cop. He left just some time ago actually.”

“What did he want with you?” Jace demanded. “You shouldn’t have met him like this, Alec.”

“Relax.” Alec told him. “He only wanted some information. I called you to talk about that only.”

“What kind of information?” Jace frowned.

“Information on Jonathan.” Alec said quietly.

“ _Jonathan_?” Jace bit out. “Why the hell would he come to you? How did he even know?”

“He had his sources. He didn’t know much. Just that I shared a past with him. Our whole family did.”

“I don’t understand. Dad worked with the cops back then to help incriminate both Valentine and Jonathan.” Jace said. “The department knows about this. Why would he come to you directly like this? And that too to ask about Jonathan?”

“He’s not working in the force anymore.” Alec said. “He’s working alone to catch Jonathan.”

“Are you serious?” Jace asked in disbelief. “That is…”

“I know.” Alec said, his hands growing cold again at the thought of it. He didn’t know why but it scared him to know what Magnus was doing. What his plan was.

“Anyway, what did you tell him?” Jace asked concerned.

“Not the details obviously, but I roughly told him everything.” Alec admitted. “There isn’t much that will help catch him now anyway.”

“Something’s bothering you, Alec. What is it?”

Alec roughly shoved a hand through his hair. Trust his brother to see right through him. “Magnus told me something. I think he didn’t mean to but it just came out.”

“Magnus? That’s him?” Jace asked and continued as Alec nodded. “What did he say?”

“He said that Jonathan is a killer.” Alec breathed out. “That he is a criminal on many counts but he particularly stressed that he had killed someone. And _no one_ knows about this.”

Jace swallowed hard. “I mean…we know he is capable of killing, Alec. Are you surprised?”

“I am not surprised about that.” Alec shook his head. “Magnus said that he was not directly involved in the murder. There is no evidence to pin it on him. At all.”

“What are you getting at?” Jace asked.

“Doesn’t this make you remember anything?” Alec asked quietly. “About how similar it is?”

It took a moment to dawn on Jace exactly what he meant. As soon as he did, his face lost all color. “What?” He said faintly. “You don’t think….”

“We never found out the truth, Jace.” Alec said tightly. “All we had was a fucking _hunch.”_

“Wait a second.” Jace said, shaking his head. “We buried _everything_. We made sure it did not get out to anyone. Then how did this Magnus come to know about any of this? There should have been no way.”

“From what I have seen, he is very talented and resourceful.” Alec said. “Finding just one thread could unravel it all.”

“I can’t believe this.” Jace said softly. He quickly continued, “Well, did you ask him? What did he tell you?”

Alec shook his head, “I didn’t show that I knew anything about it. He was already being so sketchy about it all. What was I supposed to tell him?”

“Alec, we need to find what he knows about this.” Jace said desperately. “He could _know_ what exactly happened that day.”

“We aren’t even sure he was talking about it, Jace.” Alec said. “I just got a feeling…is all.”

“Now that you say it,” Jace said, biting his lip. “It makes sense. It could be.”

Alec pressed his thumbs to his eyes to invade the encroaching headache. “I know.”

“This could be our chance to get the answers we need. To know exactly what happened that day.”

“I will try and see what he knows.” Alec said roughly.

Jace slumped back in his seat. “Do you want me to find out about this Magnus person? He seems shady from what I have heard.”

Alec couldn’t help the glare he directed at his brother. He was right in his own way. But still he couldn’t bear hearing that. “No.” he said firmly. “There is no need for that. I am going to help him catch Jonathan.”

“What now? What did you say?”

“Just give him information and whatever resources I can spare.” Alec said steadily. “For some personal reasons, he is going after him _alone._ If I can help him…”

“You can’t get too involved. Its Jonathan we are talking about.” Jace stressed.

“I know.”

“God.” Jace sighed. “This mess will never end, will it?”

Alec smirked humorlessly. “It’s Jonathan we are talking about.”

“Hey” Jace said, looking at him with an intense gaze. “We don’t have to get involved in this. Alec…you got _away_ from him. It doesn’t matter if we don’t get any answers. Everything has calmed down now, there is no use uprooting the past. And you have helped enough by giving whatever information you gave today. There is no need to let yourself get in this mess again.”

Alec had been thinking the same ever since Magnus had left. He had thought long and hard about what exactly he wanted and what he didn’t. And he had made his decision.

“I am going to.” He said simply. “I am going to find answers. For our family I am going to do that. And I am going to help Magnus catch Jonathan. It’s been too long the bastard has been getting away with everything he has done.”

Alec clenched his fists on the table, eyes burning fiercely. “And _if_ our hunch turns out to be true, then there is no way he gets to get away with that. I will put an end to him _myself_.”

It was a promise.

* * *

 

TBC

 

Find me on INSTAGRAM [HERE](https://www.instagram.com/malecfeeeeeels/?hl=en)

**Author's Note:**

> Whew. Right?
> 
> This series will be more heavily plotted than just having a D/s relationship. Also, very different. You will have to stay tuned for the next story to know more about that!
> 
> Let me hear all of your thoughts. This was just a set up. Like I have been with all my fics, this will not be much of a slow burn. The plot will build and progress quickly and a lot of sweet sexy scenes are on their way from the next one. 
> 
> Tell me what you think about this new adventure of mine. I am dying to hear from you guys!
> 
> See you next week ( or maybe in a few days if I get enough lovely comments) <3 <3 <3


End file.
